


First Dates Aren't Always Perfect, But This One Sure Felt Like It Was

by softSnowdrop



Category: RWBY
Genre: Complete, F/F, First Dates, Fluff and Humor, No Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-22
Updated: 2017-11-22
Packaged: 2019-02-05 10:30:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12792672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softSnowdrop/pseuds/softSnowdrop
Summary: “I don’t know—all I know is, whenever I see her, I lose my breath, and she’s all that I can think about.”Angst-free fic that I started to write at 3:30am instead of sleeping. That’s just the thing I need to be doing at this time of night, right?





	1. Chapter 1

                She hadn’t sorted her feelings out. She didn't think so, not yet, at least.

                Every time Yang flirted with someone in the past, it was mostly meaningless. It was just her playing around, goofing off, she thought they were cute, but she wasn’t interested in anything long-term, she wasn’t even interested in a single date, usually.

                That is, until she laid eyes on Blake Belladonna, buried deep within a book. She couldn’t get past that awkward, tense wall Blake had built up around herself—not until her little sister had gently eased her out from behind it.

                And once the two of them met in the Emerald Forest, locking eyes after she took down that Ursa? How Yang’s heart pounded against her chest. It wasn’t from the adrenaline of the fight, it wasn’t from the anger of her hair being damaged, it was something else.

                It was something that happened every single time she laid eyes on Blake. Every single time their hands grazed against each other. Every single time Blake would lean against her.

                All Yang could think about in those moments was her.

                She _loved_ her.

                It wasn’t just infatuation, either; all this time, she had been growing closer and closer to her. She loved everything about her; she loved her at her best, and she loved her at her worst, and she wanted nothing more than to support her and let her know that she loved her.

 

                It wasn’t just one-sided, either. Blake was already close to Ruby—in fact, you could say that she and Ruby bonded practically instantly once they were on a team together. Over books, fairytales, even movies—though, Blake would (much to Yang’s surprise) lean towards the cheesy, romantic ones, whereas Ruby leaned towards action.

                Through Ruby, Blake had seen Yang for what she was; not just a fighting spirit, ready and willing to take down whoever was in her way, or whatever ticked her off, but someone that was genuinely caring, silly, and kind. Someone with scars that run deeper than any outward act could show and tell.

                After Blake became more comfortable with Ruby, and eventually Yang, she made it an effort to place their hands near each other whenever she could, to slowly and carefully lean against her when they were sitting during class, or after training—even while taking small breaks on missions.

                Blake was practically screaming at herself, desperately wanting to make the first move, since it seemed like Yang would never. Even at the dance, she passed her on to Sun—and while she had a great time with Sun, she really wished Yang had stayed just a _little_ bit longer.

 

                With the Vytal Festival coming up, and plenty of events going on around it, Yang had the perfect chance to ask her out.

                She knew exactly how to, too. She would get a few roses—yellow and black, their respective colors, and she would leave a little note where she last left off in her book. A note that said “meet me outside of the dust shop—you know, the one that gets trashed every other week; we need to talk.” She set a time, and left it there.

                She had the day planned—nothing really too specific, just that the two of them would head into the Vytal Festival’s fairgrounds for some games and food, and then after that, they would go back to Beacon to take a walk through one of the on-campus gardens. Unless Blake didn’t want to do any of that—honestly, she was just content with following her anywhere, to the edge of oblivion, if that’s what made her happy.

                She set her plan in motion, leaving the note—in her curvy, fancy handwriting—and left the dorm.

 

                It wasn’t long before Ruby and Blake had returned, the two of them talking and planning quietly as they walked down the hall and to the dorm. “Wait, Ruby—let’s… Check the room, before we keep talking, okay?”

                “Psh, Yang’s going out today, so really, nothin’ to worry about?”

                “I know, I just. Don’t want to risk her finding out.”

                With the roll of her eyes, Ruby opened the door, revealing nothing but an empty room, and a copy of the book Blake had been reading the night before on the bed. “See? Just you, me, and also that bird sitting outside of our window.”

                “Right.” The other relaxed her shoulders, and walked towards her bed. She took a seat there, only to lay back on her messy bed, with her legs dangling off of the edge. “Ruby, really. Whenever I’m around her, I just. Can’t get her out of my head. I don’t know—all I know is, whenever I see her, I just lose my breath, and she’s all that I can think about.”

                “Sounds like youuu’re in love.” Ruby snorted. “Sooo. You’ve just been talking about this mooshy-gooey stuff and how much you just looove my sister. What did you need me for?”

                She was right. Blake hadn’t been doing anything but gushing about how amazing Yang was this entire time; it was almost like she had forgotten the original point of asking Ruby to talk to her.

                So, it was time to be blunt, straight to the point. That was the best way to talk to Ruby, after all. “How can I ask her out?”

                The directness of Blake’s question stunned Ruby, if only for a moment. She blinked in surprise and looked around the room; at the closed door, out the window—where the bird had finally left, at the posters in their room, and she realized something: she was still standing.

                So, she tossed herself down on Blake’s bed, laying on her side and propping her head up with her hand. “Well, I think the best approach would to just tell her that you like her? No metaphors, you just need to face her and tell her about your feelings?”

                Blake thought about it for a second; she wasn’t exactly sure she could do that in a face-to-face situation, not right now, at least. She needed a little bit of time to psyche herself up.

                She thought about leaving a note—but then realized that the only one in this dorm that could read her chickenscratch handwriting was Ruby, who also had terrible handwriting. So, a video message would work.

                “Ruby, do you think I could send her a video message? And ask her to meet me somewhere?”

                “Her scroll is busted, so, nope.”

                “Damn.”

                “Well, you might get an idea if you read a bit? You were reading that really sappy romance earlier, so maybe go back through of the scenes you were on before? And try to get an idea from that?”

                Blake shook her head before hiding her face in her arms. “The characters haven’t even gotten together yet. Actually, it’s at some bullshit point where there was some miscommunication. You know, like most romance novels. She thinks that she likes her friend, but they’re both just pining for each other.”

                “Ohhh. Still! Mmmaybe if you just. Give it a shot?”

                “If I were at a part where they were about to go on a date, I would say ‘sure’, and Ruby, it’s really not a bad idea, but it just won’t work.”

                “Well, ‘kay, then… Why don’t we just take a little walk?”

                Blake thought about it for a moment; maybe hitting the town would actually help. A little fresh air might clear her head, and seeing other people out would give her a good idea on what she might be able to do.

                She really wanted to ask Yang out before the fighting tournament started—after that, they would probably be too busy for lengthy dates.

                Though, even if it wasn’t a date, she still wouldn’t mind spending time with Yang. Training, walking around the fairgrounds, even just resting and recovering, she would be happy just doing that with her.


	2. Chapter 2

                “I get where you’re coming from, even though I don’t really care about dating anyone, but like… You really should just ask her out. I think she would like that. I mean…”

                “I know, but I’m horrified, Ruby.”

                “Psh, of what? Her saying no? Blake, we fight giant monsters that thrive on negativity, what’s more scary than that?”  

                “Things being awkward on our team.” She muttered weakly; she kept rubbing her arm as she walked alongside Ruby.

                “Blake, c’mon. She won’t make things awkward if you ask her out and you get rejected. You two have always been really, really close. Take it from her family, she’ll be fine. Plus, how could she say no to you?”

                “She could say no to me if she’s not interested in me.”

                “Psh. Hey, wanna go into Tukson’s? Iii wanna see if they have the new volume of one of my favorite books out.”

                “I think they’ve got new management, so I don’t know if it’s still Tukson’s. Either way, I’ll wait out here, okay? But if you want me to get you anything, let me know. I might actually walk around a little bit, but I won’t be too far away. Just send a message if you need me?”

 

                And after hearing that and giving her teammate a little courtesy wave, Ruby ducked into the book shop. Blake stayed by the door, until she heard the little chime of the bells grow quiet, and then she stepped across the street and on towards the docks.

                Minutes passed by. Five turned to ten, and ten turned to twenty; twenty turned to thirty, and eventually, thirty minutes had become an hour and a half. Blake had walked for a few blocks by now—speedwalking from anxiety, really—and by this point, she was starting to get worried that Ruby had, instead of getting a book and getting ready to leave, either got into a fight with some random criminal, or she had sat on the floor and gotten lost in a book.

                She stopped and sat on one of the sidewalk benches, just so that she could get her scroll out and send a text to Ruby.

_Hey, Ruby? Are you almost done, do you need any help? If you do, it’s fine, I’ll help carry what you get back to Beacon._

_oh!!! actually i need to go to from dust till dawn, mind meeting me there? we can meet outside of the door!!!_

_Sure. Can you just give me an earlier heads-up next time, though?_

_sorry!! i saw Emerald, and we just started talking a lot, so… you know!_

_It’s fine, I was just getting a little bit worried._

                She took a few seconds to relax on the bench—it was honestly the first time she had sat down since she and Ruby got into Vale today—so after a moment’s respite, she picked herself back up, and made her way to From Dust Till Dawn.


	3. Chapter 3

                She didn’t actually see Ruby outside of the dust shop. Or anyone, for that matter. Just the occasional passerby—all of whom were complete and total strangers to her. She didn’t even recognize any of the ones wearing uniforms.

                She stood, waiting, for maybe five minutes, before she started to feel just a little self-conscious and concerned. She had started to pull out her phone, until she heard the jingling of the bells above the door.

                “Ruby?” She raised her eyes from the scroll in her hands, only to be met with Yang.

                “No?” Yang stood there, now blocking the entrance to the door, holding a bouquet of flowers. She looked puzzled, and a little bewildered that she had just been called by her sister’s name. “Blake, seriously, I know she’s my sister, but if you think we look that much alike, I think you need to have your eyes checked.”

                “No, sorry, I just… Was expecting her.”

                “Does my handwriting look that much like hers?” Yang’s face scrunched up a bit; not out of frustration or anything negative, just even more confusion than before.

                “Handwriting?”

                “Yeah, didn’t you see my note?”

                “No, I didn’t even know you left a note.”

                “Oh.” Yang visibly drooped; her shoulders slacked, and she moved to hold the bouquet in one arm, so that she could awkwardly rub the back of her neck with her free hand.

                It was always a nervous habit of hers.

                “Was there a note that I was supposed to see…?”

                “Oh, yeah, it wasn’t a big deal or anything. But if you’re looking for Ruby, we can just put it off?”

                “Ruby is actually supposed to meet me here? So we can talk, if you want.”

               

                Yang froze. Ruby was supposed to meet Blake here?

                When Yang had mentioned having Blake meet her in front of the dust shop, she hadn’t expected Ruby to be a wingman, or to help get Blake there at all. In fact, she had just meant it as her telling Ruby about how she hoped that she would be in a relationship with Blake soon.

                And yet, her surprisingly sly sister had helped get Blake here. _Seriously? Thanks, Ruby. You really killed it as an unexpected backup, in case Blake didn’t feel like reading tonight._

                “Are you sure? I mean, you’re supposed to meet my sister here, but I don’t think she’s gonna show.”

                “Of course we can talk. Why don’t you think she’s going to come, though?”

                “Y’see, I kind of… Expected you to find a note that I left you. In a book. To meet me here, about this time.”

                “And?”

                “Yeah, Ruby knew about it, but I guess you just weren’t going to read today? So you didn’t see it. I guess Ruby just kinda filled in and took the place of the note.”

                “She… Could have just told me that you wanted to meet me here. Or you could have just told me that.”

                “You see, I don’t always think things through like that, Blake. You know that.”

                Blake couldn’t help but smile a bit; sure, she was pretty anxious because of the vagueness of wanting to meet somewhere and wanting to talk, but considering the bouquet that Yang held in her arms, and the light and friendly humor she was throwing out there, Blake had a pretty good idea what she needed to talk about.

                “Yang? Before you say anything else, can I ask you something?”

                “Yeah, of course.”

                “Do you want to go on a date? Starting now, since I guess Ruby is off doing her own thing.”

               

                Yang’s eyes lit up, and she instantly moved the bouquet back into one hand, and threw her other around Blake’s neck, stunning her, but nonetheless, making her smile a bit more than before. “Hell yeah, I do! That’s actually just what I wanted to talk to you about.”

                “Oh,” Blake sighed with relief. “I’ve been wanting to ask you out all day. So, where do you want to go?”

                Yang pulled back from the one-armed hug, her hand slowly sliding down to the bend of Blake’s arm. “I was kinda thinking that we could go hang around the fairgrounds for a little bit, get some food, play a few games, and then head back to Beacon to walk around the garden?”

                Blake gave a small nod, smiling at the fact that Yang was still touching her. “That actually sounds perfect.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In which Ruby was a better wingman than anyone else. Surprise, surprise.


	4. Chapter 4

                It had been hours since their date had started, but by the time they had grabbed lunch, played more than _a few_ carnival games, and gotten back to Beacon, it was already sunset.

                “There’s really not that much to these gardens, y’know? I know you and Ruby like to come out here to read, but I just feel like they’re kinda empty, compared to the rest of the school.”

                “Really? They have a lot of plants from Forever Fall in this area, I always think it’s kind of nice.”

                “I think Weiss thinks it’s a pretty nice spot, too; since Jaune’s allergic to the sap from these things.”

                Blake couldn’t help but laugh; especially since, the last time that Jaune had pestered Weiss for a date, Yang threatened to break his each of his fingers, one at a time. She couldn’t blame her for that threat, either; Weiss had been stressed by all of his flirting attempts.

                Yang spoke up again, her hand linked with Blake’s, their fingers intertwined. “Hey, I know we haven’t been in the garden for even an hour, but it’s actually kinda chilly? Wanna head back to the room? I’m pretty sure Weiss and Ruby are still out with JNPR.” She kinda gave a brief nod back towards one of Beacon’s garden entrances. “Plus, I bet it’s way warmer in there, than it is out here. I can feel how cold you are.”

                “You’re like a human heater, you always stay warm, but I wasn’t going to say anything.” Blake rolled her eyes and chuckled quietly in response. “That sounds good to me, though.”

                “Sweet! Wanna get into my bunk, since Zwei’s been sleeping on yours a lot?”

                “ _Please_. It’s going to smell like him when we get back, I just know it.”

 

                Yang was right; their dorm was empty, and it was so much warmer than it was outside. It didn’t take Blake long to get up into Yang’s bunk, and under her blankets; she was still shivering a bit from being outside.

                Yang couldn’t help but laugh at the other’s urgency to get warm; hell, she was tempted to take her sweetass time climbing into the bed, but decided that she would rather cuddle up to Blake, if she were fine with that.

                She was, in fact, more than fine with that. Surprisingly, she was even the first to latch on to Yang, her arm going around Yang’s waist, and her face finding a place in the crook of her neck.

                This was all much to Yang’s surprise; she hadn’t seen Blake be this affectionate with anyone, not even Ruby.

                She didn’t hesitate—though she was very slow and easy—to put her own arm around Blake and pull her closer, causing the other to emit a soft purring sound. She moved so that her other arm could slip under the blankets, next to where Blake’s other arm lay.

                Under the covers, she lightly touched Blake’s hand—specifically her fingers—trying to pull her hand into her own.

                Eventually, the two worked out a position where they could hold each other, and each other’s hands. They could figure out a comfier position later, but for now, they were at peace.

                They both took slow, deep breaths, and simply embraced the moment.

 

                Time became what it really is, an illusion. They don’t know how much of it passed, but they both had dozed off for a little bit. When Blake stirred and shifted a bit, her arm going numb from the position they had fallen asleep in, Yang woke up.

                “Hey, Blake? Are you actually awake?” She asked, very softly. She knew her teammates were in the room, since it was definitely late in the night, and Ruby’s little grimm nightlight was on in the corner.

                “Yeah,” Blake responded, just as quietly. She seemed to scoot closer to Yang in the incredibly dim lighting, clinging more tightly to her day clothes, as if worried she would get up, and take the warmth from the bed with her. “I’m awake. Do you need me to move?”

                “No—you’re fine, I just want to ask you something. Is that okay?” Her voice was still groggy from her drowsiness, but her mind was clear as day. “Two things, and your answer to the first one kinda depends on if I’m gonna ask the second one.”

                “Go ahead? I’m all ears.”

                “Yeah, you’re all ears. Two different sets.”

                Blake couldn’t keep a hint of laughter from rising in her voice. “Yang. Seriously.”

                “Psh, okay, okay. Do you want to be my girlfriend?”

                Silence. It was silent for what felt like an eternity, but in reality, it was only a few seconds.

 

                Blake responded with a nod, and a very relaxed: “I would love to, Yang.”

                “Okay, well. Next question: can I kiss you?”

                There wasn’t even time for silence, there; Blake took the initiative and quickly—though ever-so-gently—pressed her lips against Yang’s.

                “Damn, I guess you were more than ready for that.”        

                “Thanks for asking, Yang.” Blake moved herself back to the crook of Yang’s neck, just before Yang planted a soft kiss on Blake’s forehead.

                “Hey, I didn’t wanna cross any of your boundaries? I mean.”

                A third, hushed, and kind of harsh whisper came from the other side of the room; it was specifically Ruby’s voice. “Guys, it’s six in the morning, and it’s Saturday! Go back to sleep!”

                “You go back to sleep!” Yang argued back; she thought about throwing a pillow for a moment, but in the end decided that she was far too comfortable to do so. She sighed—it wasn’t genuine frustration, but it did mimic it pretty well. “I guess we’ll just have to be sappy in the morning.”

                “I guess so.” Blake added quietly, another gentle smile curling on her lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Akljlkjkl I know it was a convoluted way of getting them together, but I've had fun writing this. Really nice, kinda therapeutic, even, just to write some sweet, convoluted happy stuff.


End file.
